Serve, save
by Darkling
Summary: Last chapter is here. But don't be sad I plan to do sequels to it. Dumbledore sent Severus to the Grimmauld place to be a servant for Sirius and Lupin. If they complain, he is gonna be sent to Azkaban. Warning MxMxM slash , Dumbledore bashing, good Malfoys, NO Sirius and Remus bashing
1. Chapter 1

Serve, save and …

Warnings: MxMxM, torture

All character is Rowling's, I just put them in a box and stole them. ^^

"That's it" said Dumbledore "You are no more useful for me" Severus stood before the headmaster. He knew that this day will come. But not so soon, yesterday he was still in the hospital, because ot the injuries. Voldemort realised that he is a spy and punished him according to this.

"But I don't want you in Azkaban yet" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. Severus felt hope, maybe he won't go to prison. "You are going to the Grimmould place. Remus and Sirius live there and they need some help." he finished.

Severus just stood there and couldn't believe it. He is gonna serve Black and Lupin. But he is not yet healed. He needs to brew potions, and teach the dunderheads.

"I found a new potion teacher so you are fired" said Dumbledore "Start packing"

"Oh, and Severus" said Dumbledore "If I hear any complain from either Remus or Sirius, you are gonna go to Azkaban, and stay there for the rest of yor life." with this he dismissed the silent ex-potion professor.

Snape couldn't say a word, he went down to the dungeon and went into his room. There for a few minutes he just stood. And then there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, there stood his godson: Draco. The young slytherin didn't say anything, when he looked into his ex professor's eyes, he knew something terrible did happen.

"I have to pack" said Severus and started to turn around to go to his room. Draco grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You aren't strong enough yet to lift move around too much. I will help, just tell me what to do."

"I have to pack" said Severus again. Draco steered him towards the couch and made him sit down.

"I am gonna do it" and with a wave of his wand he started to pack the things in the living room. Severus didn't do anything just sat there and stared at the floor.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco while packing the bedroom.

"To the Grimmould Place" said Severus "I am gonna live there and serve Black and Lupin" he added. Draco almost drpped the potion vile, that he was floating toward the trunk.

"WHAT?" he almost shouted.

"I am gonna be a servant to Black and Lupin" he said again with much more force. The next minute Draco was there hugging him, while he sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

"It's gonna be okay. Father will find something out to get you out of there" said Draco in a shushing voice.

"No" said Severus in a broken tone "don't cross Dumbledore for me."

Draco stayed with Severus for the night and kept the nightmare at bay. Snape wasn't good, not by a long shot. He needed to stay at a hospital, or at least rest somewhere peaceful. And that not gonna happen with Black.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Serve, save …

First of all: Thanks for all the review they make me write faster^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**First day and misunderstanding**

Severus arrived through the flew to the Grimmauld place. Dumbledore waited there for him.

"You have finally arrived" said the headmaster "Sirius will show you your room and then you will help them with everything. And don't forget: if they complain you are going to go to Azkaban" when he finished Sirius and Remus stepped into the room.

"Ah, Severus" said Remus "You have arrived. Come on I am gonna show you the guestroom"

"No Remus. I have to speak with you. Sirius please show Severus his room."

Sirius didn't say anything, but his face showed more, he didn't want to Severus in his house.

Severus followed silently Sirius through the corridors, until they arrived a room at the far end of the house. When they opened the room, Severus saw that dust covered everything, and there was no bed or table there, just a few chair, a couch and a bookshelf.

"You can change it and there are some spare furniture if you want, but I hope you are nit gonna be here that long" said Sirius and left Severus standing there.

The ex-spy stood there for a few seconds before going into the room. He looked around and tried to find a place where he could put down his trunk. He considered himself lucky, he could get a room without any furniture. Snape opened his trunk and started to searched for a few potion. The first one, he drank was the blood replenishing, the second was for his headache, and the last one he threw at the floor. When the potion hit the floor all dust disappeared from the room. Severus let himself a little smile. Dumbledore can take his wand away, but he can't take away his potions.

He didn't want to ask anything from Lupin or Black so he just gonna sleep on the couch or on the floor. Either was better than Azkaban. Severus tried to think positive, he knew that Black hated him and that Lupin have a reason to hate him, but he hoped neither want him in Azkaban. With this he stood up and went out of the room to find the other two and ask if he can help.

Remus and Sirius were in the library talking.

"I don't want him here" said Sirius is a winy voice "he is nothing but trouble. I know that Albus said that he will behave himself, but I just can't believe it."

"Come on Sirius, he was a spy. He was tortured, he needs some rest, that he cannot get in Hogwarts" said Remus "we can help him heal, and then maybe you can see past the past"

Severus knocked on the library door. When he stepped inside there were both Lupin and Black. Severus bowed his head a little.

"Can I help with anything around the house?" he asked, hoping that they will say no. When neither Lupin nor Black answered he looked at their faces. There was shock written all over them.

"Dumbledore said that maybe I can help around the house or brew some potion than you need" he added. When they still didn't answer just stared at him, he began to feel uncomfortable. Remus recovered first.

"Madam Poppy said that you will need rest to heal" he said.

"Dumbledore said that I am good enough to do anything, so I can help with everything"

"But you don't have a wand" said Sirius "according to the headmaster it was unfortunately snapped by Voldemort" Of course, thought Snape, it was snapped but not by Voldemort, by Dumbledore.

He didn't realised that he just stood there for several silent minute. The next thing he realised, that he started to fell forward from dizziness. Remus and Sirius leapt forward and caught him before, he reached the floor.

"Yeah, it looks like you really are good" said Sirius sarcastically.

"No, I am good. I can help just like Dumbledore said. I am good..." said Severus like a mantra. It didn't matter to him, that he is on the floor, that he didn't know where is down and where is up. He won't go to Azkaban. He didn't realized that he spoke out his last thought. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, realization in their eyes.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serve, save ...**

First of all: Thanks for all the review they make me write faster^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**Hope**

"You aren't going to Azkaban. Dumbledore said that you are gonna stay here" said Remus. Severus just whimpered. He didn't feel too good. He was dizzy and some of his wounds slowly reopened.

"As long as I am good" said Severus.

"What do you mean 'good'? " asked Sirius.

"I am gonna do everything that you want, just don't go to Dumbledore" pleaded Severus.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. They didn't know this Snape. Snape was arrogant, sarcastic and never showed emotion. This Snape, who kneeled on the floor was nothing like that. He was weak, and he was begging them. This frightened them like nothing else.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you lay down for a while. I can smell the pain and some blood on you" said Remus. They helped Severus up and together they went to his room.

When they stepped into the room, they looked for a bed, but they realised that Severus didn't get a bed from an other room, rather put his pillows and duvet on the couch.

"Why didn't you get a bed?" asked Sirius "I told you that there are a lot of unused furniture"

"I didn't want to cause any problem" said Severus, his voice was weak from the pain "the a couch or the floor is gonna be perfect for me." Remus looked at Sirius and went out of the room. Sirius helped Snape to sit on the couch, but didn't let him lay down.

"Remus went to get you a bed" said Black" Do you need anything for your room?"

Need? He didn't need anything, he just wanted to end this all. He just wanted to lay down and cry, or speak with Lucius, his sworn brother. Sirius waited for an answer, but when he didn't get any he asked again.

"Snape, do you WANT anythig for your room?" Severus looked into Sirius eyes, and when he realised that he is sincere he answered in a quiet voice.

"Can you cast a warming spell, it is a bit cold in here?" Sirius didn't answered, but cast a long lasting warming spell, and covered Severus with the duvet.

Remus came back with a large bed floating behind him. When he saw them he smiled and put down the bed under the window. Sirius helped Snape to the bed and let him finally lay down.

"Do you need any potion, or some bandages? I still smell some blood on you" asked Remus.

"I have potions in my trunk" said Severus. Lupin nodded and went to retrieve them for he. Meanwhile Sirius covered him whit a blanket and put some pillow under his head. In a normal day he would have already complained and threw some curse, but now he couldn't find any willpower to do it. Yesterday he was injured, but free. Today he was still injured, but no longer free.

Remus found a lot of potion, and he didn't recognised most of them, but he did recognise the blood replenishing and some other healing potions, so he grabbed them and went back to the bed.

"What do you need?" asked Lupin. Severus looked at the potions and asked for the blue one, for dizziness.

"Don't you need anything else?" asked Sirius.

"No, I already took them" answered the potion master. When he gulped down the potion, Sirius took out his wand, and unnoticed by Severus, he cast a light sleeping spell on him.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serve, save …**

First of all: Thanks for all the review they make me write faster^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**I can't believe**

"No" said Sirius" I can't believe that Dumbledore would do something like this" he was fuming inside. Severus was strong, but the man upstairs sleeping, was weak, and it was their leader who did this. But they were here, and Severus, while he was a spy, doesn't lie in something like that.

"I think we should wait for Snape to explain it for us" said Remus as they made their way to the library. There they sat down and summoned some fire whisky.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding" said Sirius after a few minutes silence "Dumbledore sent Snape here to heal, and told him, to help us, when he is better. Yeah... that must be..." continued Black.

Remus sighed, neither he wanted to believe that the leader of the light would do something like that. Besides that, he liked Snape, like a son, he always defended him.

After the finished their drink Sirius went upstairs to see if Severus is awake and Remus went to the kitchen to make some dinner. When Black entered the room there was no light so he whispered a silent 'lumos' to illuminate the room. Snape was under the cover shivering from fear or cold he couldn't tell.

"Snape" he went closer "come on, wake up. It's Sirius" well maybe he shouldn't said that. Severus bolted up and with no wand he just pointed his finger at Sirius. When he realised that he lookes really stupid with pointing his finger, he quickly stopped.

"Snape, why did..." he wanted to ask why did Dumbledore sent him here, but after looking at Severus's dishevelled hair and clothes, and looked into his frightened eyes, he thought that is is not the right time "when did you last eat anything, you look skin and bones under those layer of clothes." Severus looked into his eyes, he searched for something, maybe for sincerity.

"I did eat something before I were captured by Voldemort"

"But that was five days ago" said Sirius, and he was mortified that nobody thought about feeding the ex-spy "when I came back I wasn't in any condition that I could eat and after that Dumbledore had to spoke with me" he paused "than I had to pack." He still didn't believe it. He had to leave the school, that was his home since he started to teach, and he had to leave his slytherins without any help, any kind of contact.

"Come on, Remus is making dinner , and you need to eat if you wanna get better!" said Black as he guided Severus through the house. When they arrived the kitchen, Remus was already putting the finishing touch to the soup so Sirius grabbed three plate and helped Severus to sit down.

Severus was in awe. Sirius was friendly and helpful, Remus smiled at him while giving him soup and neither wanted anything from him. This was both frightening, because he didn't know how to react and surprising, because he thought that as soon as he arrive, he will have to work. When he tasted the soup he closed his eyes for a second. This has the taste of home, the taste of safety. Of course the food in Hogwarts was also delicious, but that is not the same. That's one of the reason, why he always enjoyed the meals at the Malfoy estate, Narcissa always wanted to fatten him up.

"Thank you! It was really good" he told Remus. The werewolf just nodded"

"Are you better" asked Black. Now it was Severus who nodded. He was better, his wound was still hurting, but he felt safe and warm. Now he just needed to tell Lucius that, so the Malfoys wouldn't cross the headmaster for him.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serve, save …**

First of all: Thanks for all the review they make me write faster^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**I need to...**

_ "Are you better" asked Black. Now it was Severus who nodded. He was better, his wound was still hurting, but he felt safe and warm. Now he just needed to tell Lucius that, so the Malfoys wouldn't cross the headmaster for him. _

"Would you like to go back to your room, or to the library?" asked Remus.

"I would like to go to the library" said Severus " but, I don't wanna cause trouble, I can stay in my room" he added hastily. In the library there is s fireplace maybe he can use it.

"If you want to come to the library, then come. You won't cause any trouble" said Sirius. He was smiling, but inside he was fuming, alongside with Remus, who dare to do this to Snape. Who dare to brake him.

When they arrived to the library Sirius led Snape to the couch and helped him sit down. Remus and Sirius both sat down and ,after making sure that Severus was comfortable, they started to play some chess. Severus didn't know how to approach them about the floo-call. He waited and looked from them to the fireplace and back to find a way. After 10 minutes Remus looked up frióom their play and saw, that Severus stared at the fireplace. He stood up and went to Severus, who looked startled.

"Do you want to call somebody?" asked Remus.

"No...Dumbledore forbade.." said Severus. Sirius kneeled down beside him.

"We don't care, what Dumbledore said, if you want to call somebody then do it" said Sirius.

"I want to call Lucius, but..." he looked up and saw Remus's and Sirius's startled faces "I don't need it, please don't go to the Headmaster." Remus quickly sat down beside Severus and hugged him.

"Easy there... you can call him" Sirius nodded and went to retrieve some floo-powder.

"Do you want us to stay, or go?" asked Black, when Severus didn't answer straight away, he added hastily "we won't be angry if you want us to leave."

"Please, stay" said Snape in a quiet voice.

Severus threw the powder into the fire and called the Malfoy Manor. After a few seconds in the fire appeared Lucius's head. He looked really worried.

"Severus!" he yelled as he realised, that his fried called him "Are you alright? Where are you? Do you need me to come and get you? What did..." he wanted to continue, but Severus held up his hand.

"First of all: I am alright, just a bit beaten up. I don't know if I can tell you where I am"- he said uncertainly, then he looked up at Black and Lupin.

"You can tell him, and he can come over if you want" said Sirius queitly. He didn't know why he was doing it. Snape was his enemy, and he hated him and Malfoy. But just one look at Severus's face, the loneliness and pain in his eyes and he would do anything to make it go away.

"I'm at the Grimmauld place with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" said Severus and waited for the angry yelling from Lucius. When it didn't came he onpened his eyes, that he didn't realised he closed.  
>"Then let me speak with Black" said Lucius. Severus stood back and let Black take his place in front of the fireplace.<p>

"I'd like to ask to come over. I swear on my magic that I won't do anything to harm anybody in the house and I will willingly give over my wand to you or Lupin" said Lucius formally. For a few seconds Black didn't know what to say.

"You can come over" finally he said. He stepped back and let Lucius came over.

When he stepped out of the fire he gave his wand to Sirius, then turned to Severus, he stood a bit uncertainly behind Remus.

"Come here Sev" said Lucius gently. That was all, what the ex-spy nedded and he ran over to Malfoy and hugged him. His body started to shook with silent sobs. "Everything will be alright, don't worry. I am gonna speak with Black and Lupin now. Ok?" Severus nodded, but didn't move from Lucius.

"I want to thank you for caring for him" said Lucis.

"You don't need to thank, we wanted to help him" said Remus. Then he and Sirius proceded to tell everything that they could about how Severus came to Grimmauld place.

"Again, I thank you" said Lucius. During the store Severus started to nod off and they moved to the couch. He fell asleep in the armes of Lucius. "He is like a little brother to me, his health is everything to me. If I could I would have took him out of Hogwards to work in his own lab, but Dumbledore was the only thin between him and Azkaban. During the years I tried everything, but to no avail."

"Dumbledore would know if you try to take him from here, because he put surveillance spell all over the house and I still couldn't find every, but I am working on it. At the moment I disable the last one, I am gonna shut this house down from him and from the Order. Then Sevrus can leave if he wants." said Sirius. He didn't trust in Dumbledore in a long time.

Lucius was happy, here he was with his lil' brother and everything was good at the moment. And he knew that when Sev was gonna be alright, he will be happier here, than in the school. He knew that he brother fancied both Lupin and Black, and from where he stood he could see that the other two also cared for Severus. He just hoped that they realise it before too late, and Dumbledore realise that being here is not a punishment for his ex-potion teacher.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Serve, save …**

First of all: Thanks for all the review they make me write faster^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**Sleep, sleep or something else...**

_ Lucius was happy, here he was with his lil' brother and everything was good at the moment. And he knew that when Sev was gonna be alright, he will be happier here, than in the school. He knew that his brother fancied both Lupin and Black, and from where he stood he could see that the other two also cared for Severus. He just hoped that they realise it before too late, and before Dumbledore realise that being here is not a punishment for his ex-potion teacher._

"Come on, I show you his room, and if you want to stay I can find you a room too- said Black.

"Thank you, but I can't stay. I have to go home, but if you let me, I really wanna come back tp see how Sev is doing- said Lucius polietly.

"Of course. Tomorrow morning is good, but after that there will be an Order meeting, so you can't stay" said Sirius "after that you can come back". As they spoke they went upstairs, Lucius carried the sleeping Severus. When they arrived to his room, he laid him down and covered him.

"It's a bit cold in here" said Malfoy. He started to look for an other blanket, when Remus waived with his wand and warmed up the room.

"Sorry about it, we are gonna do something permanent tomorrow, but it will have to do for now" said the werewolf.

"Thank you, If I give you money can you go to the Diagon alley and buy Severus a new wand, and some potion ingredients and everything else, that he had to leave in Hogwarts?" asked Lucius.

"I have enough money to buy everything, so don't worry" said Black "as long as he lives here, he will get everything he needs". They went back to the library.

"Don't do anything about Dumbledore, when the time is right he will fall" said Lupin. Lucius nodded and after he got back his wand he left.

Remus and Sirius went back to their room and as is was rather late, they quickly fell asleep. They couldn't be asleep for a long time when there was a quiet knock on their door. Sirius was up quicker and went to the door. When he opened it there stood Sverus in just a long T-shirt and with a blanket around his shoulder. His face was embarrassed and he was looking down at the floor.

"Do you need anything Severus?" asked Sirius. Remus was also awake and he was wathing them.

"I...I just..." started Snape, but he couldn't say anything else.

"Calm down" said Sirius and he hugged the potion master and led him to their bed" would you like to sleep here, with us?" Severus just nodded. Lupin made place for him, and Sirius covered them all with the big duvet.

"It's ok?" asked the amnimagus.

"Yeah, thank you" said Severus "and thank you for letting Lucius come over".

"You are really close, aren't you?" asked Remus.

"He is my brother in everything but blood" said Severus. They saw that he was already halfway to dreamland, so the followed his example and fell asleep, and didn't wake up till morning.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serve, save …**

First of all: I really love your reviews, they give me motivation to write faster and more^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

**Shopping **

"_He is my brother in everything but blood" said Severus. They saw that he was already halfway to dreamland, so the followed his example and fell asleep, and didn't wake up till morning._

The morning came faster than they would liked, so when the members of the Order started to show up, they were still half asleep. Before the guests arrived they sat down and spoke with Severus. Sirius and Remus knew, that if Dumbledore saw that his ex-spy is happy, than he would do something about it. So they had to act cold and bossy with Snape, and he had to look like he hates being here. It was difficult and after the meeting they could hardly wait for the others to leave so they can calm down their friend/maybe more.

The last one, who left was Dumbledore, who looked coldly at Severus throughout the meeting. After he went back to the school by floo, Severus started to shake.

"He hates me" he said "I disappointed him, when I was exposed as a spy" he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"He doesn't have any reason to be disappointed" said Remus as he hugged Sev "You are strong and intelligent. It wasn't your fault". Sirius went upstairs to get three warm cloak. When he arrived, he looked at his two favourite man in the word. One of them was his friend since they were just kids and the other was his enemy till yesterday.

"Come on we are leaving to Diagon Alley" said Black and gave them their cloaks. They travelled by floo. Before they went to the Alley Severus stopped them.

"I... do you think it's a good idea. What if we meet with Dumbledore, or with someone from the Order or..." said Severus. Remus stopped him by taking his hand and gently pulling him toward the shops.

"Don't worry nobody will recognise you after we go to Madam Malkin to get some clothes. And we are not gonna stay here for long."

"Yeah, don't worry" added Sirius and grabbed Severus's other hand. They arrived to the cloath's shop like this, hand-in-hand.

"What kind of clothes would you like Sev?" asked Sirius. Snape just stared for a few seconds, because of the name, but then he let it.

"I don't need clothes" he said "and I need do go the the Gringotts to get money" he added. He doesn't have a lot of money, just what he gets from Lucius, because Dumbledore didn't pay him enough, to prevent him from going away from Hogwards.

"Oh, come on" said Sirius, as he guided him to the darker robes "You don't need money, I'm gonna pay for everything." Before Severus could resist Black and Lupin dragged him over the robes and found him more clothes than he would need in a lifetime. After he talked them out of some, they went over to Ollivander to get a new wand. Severus tried to talk them out of paying for it, but the other two was unstoppable.

After buying his new wand, he thought that thay would return home, but Sirius guided them to the apothecary.

"Sirius, what are we doing here?" asked the potion master "do you need me to brew any potions?"

"No" said Sirius.

"What he means is, if YOU would like to brew any potions or experiments, you can do it. We will buy you the ingredients you need" said Remus, when he saw that Snape didn't know what to make of the situations. Sirius just nodded, then started do go around the shop. Severus followed him and looked around. It was just like, when Lucius brought him here, to get some ingredients, he could choose anything and Lucius would buy it for him, even when they were still students. Snape didn't want to choose anything, but after a few minutes, he saw that they have fresh Boom Berry and he couldn't resist it. When he got some, he watched Sirius 's reaction. Black just smiled at him and told him to look around, maybe he will find some more ingredients, that he needs. In ten minutes Remus and Sirius both helped Severus to carry it to the cash-desk.

When they arrived at the Grimmauld place. Remus went to cook dinner, and Sirius helped an exhausted Severus up to his room.

"Sorry, we should have waited until you are better" said Sirius, as he helped Snape out of the warm cloak.

"Thank you for all those things" said Severus in a quiet voice "when I meet Lucius next I'm gonna ask him to pay you back"

"Don't" said Sirius "I was glad to buy you these and nor you neither Lucius need to pay me back. Would you like to sleep some before dinner?"

"No, I am not tired" said Severus, while trying to hide a yawn. Sirius smiled a little.

"Would you like to sleep in the library while I am reading?" asked Sirius. After last night, he realized, that Severus likes people around him. After falling asleep he cuddled both Sirius and Remus, until he woke up. Snape just stared at him. He couldn't believe, that Black offer him a way to finally sleep. He couldn't sleep alone. While in school he would always sleep with Lucius, and when he bacame a teacher, he used to go to the Malfoy Manor a few times a week to get some sleep.

"I... would like that."

In the library he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. Sirius covered him with a blanket and sat down on the floor beside the sleeping ex-potion teacher.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serve, save …**

First of all: I really love your reviews, they give me motivation to write faster and more^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

_In the library he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. Sirius covered him with a blanket and sat down on the floor beside the sleeping ex-potion teacher._

When Remus looked into the library he saw Severus asleep on the couch and Sirius was gently petting his hair. He smiled at the cute picture they made. He quietly went into the room and sat down next to Sirius and hugged him.

"He was tired" said Sirius in explanation" and I thought..."

"Yeah, he looked relieved yesterday when we let him sleep with us" whispered Remus. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Sirius's shoulder.

When Severus woke up the first thing he saw was a dark haired head next to him. Sirius fell asleep sitting there. When he woke up he saw that Remus was sleeping with his head on Sirius's lap. When he sat up Sirius opened his eyes and realised that he fell asleep.

"Morning, or rather afternoon" said Black. He caressed Lupin's hair to wake him up."Did you sleep well?" he asked from Severus.

"Yeah, thank you for staying here" he said blushing.

"Don't worry, we didn't mind" said Remus "would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you" said Severus. They started to get up, when they felt a presence in the door. They turned and saw that Dumbledore stood there and he wasn't happy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius. He helped Severus up and stood between him and the headmaster, Remus followed his lead.

"I sent Severus here so he could learn that his actions have consequences. He failed as a spy so he no longer deserves my protection" he said in cold voice.

"I give him my protection" said Sirius.

"You are an escaped convict, you can't protect anyone" said Dumbledore.

"Maybe I am a convict, but I am a Black and I have enough influence too keep him safe even from Azkaban." Dumbledore started to look uncertain.

"Come on Sirius, don't risk everything for him. He is nothing, but a death eater." Severus started to tremble. He done pale and took a step back. Remus went next to him and hugged him.

"You are staying here. He can't make you go away" said Lupin to the ex-professor.

"Yeah, don't worry. Dumbledore is no longer welcome here" he said to Severus.

"But this is the meeting point. We need this house" the headmaster tried.

"I don't care. _Albus_ Percival Wulfric _Brian Dumbledore you are no longer welcome here" with this Dumbledore was gone. He was shoved outside of the house and when he looked up he yould no longer see the Grimmauld place 12. _

_ Inside the house the three man stood silently for a few minutes. _

_"I can't believe that you did that" said Severus._

_"I can't believe either" said Remus. Sirius just shrugged. _

_"So... let's make tea" said Sirius._

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Serve, save …**

First of all: I really love your reviews, they give me motivation to write faster and more^^

Warnings are the usual^^

and I still didn't give back Rowling her characters, I love playing with them. XD

_"_I can't believe that you did that" said Severus.__

_"_I can't believe either" said Remus. Sirius just shrugged. __

_"_So... let's make tea" said Sirius.__

_ The next few days were quiet and peaceful. Nobody from the Order bothered them and they could just sit in the library or in Severus's case making potions. But there was some disturbance between them. They felt like the gravity was trying to throw them together, but their personalities clashed when meeting, specially Severus and Sirius. They were more than civil with each other but neither would make the final step. And there were Remus, he was mostly silent and helped Severus with the potions and played chess with Sirius. And Lupin knew that he have to take that final step before the world outside came back to haunt them. _

_ Three days after the fiasco with Dumbledore he made a fantastic dinner with all the favourite foods of Severus and Sirius and there were some wine. After they finished the delicious dinner they went to the living room and sat down before the fireplace with a good red wine and talked. First they talked about school, friends, Dumbledore even Voldemort, and before they knew they were talking about love._

_"I never had any" said Severus "I mean romantically, I messed around some with some slytherins in school, but Lucius was too protective of me, so nobody dared to risk anything with me. And truthfully I am not handsome, so..." said Severus, than realised that he said too much and blushed. He wouldn't meet the other's eyes._

_"Well I had a lot of girl and boy during Roxfort" said Sirius. Severus couldn't believe it. Sirius messed around with boys too "and I had and have love too" continued Black. Remus smiled at him. They were together since before the seventh year and they came back together after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. It wasn't perfect at first, and they felt like they are missing something._

_ Severus watched the look between the other too and saw the love. He stared into the fire. He wanted to belong to them, but they belong to each other. He was getting tired, tired of being alone (except the Malfoys ) and wanted to rest, to let somebody else taking care of him. _

_"Thank you for these last days" said the ex-spy. Remus and Sirius looked at him questioningly. "I couldn't do it alone, getting better after Voldemort, resisting Dumbledore and just being" he said, __but still couldn't look at them. Remus hugged him from behind and Sirius lifted his chin up to look into his eyes._

_"You don't need to thank us. We would do it again and more" he waited for the other's reaction. Severus looked in awe of what Sirius said. Black slowly, to not frighten Severus and to give him time to stop him, leaned down and kissed his lips. Severus moaned into the kiss. When Sirius let his lips go, Remus turned his head and claimed it. _

_"Is it... is it true? Not just some cruel game? 'Cause I can't take it if..." said Severus. He looked Remus and Sirius into the eyes, but couldn't find any deception there. _

_"It is true, and if you want we can do so much more" said Sirius. He was smiling and gave Severus a quick kiss. He tried to lean into it, but Sirius stood up and helped the other two up too. _

_ Remus guided Severus up the stairs as they kissed and let Sirius open the doors for them. When they arrived into the bedroom Severus became nervous. _

_"What's the matter?" asked Remus soothingly "We won't do anything that you don't want, not tonight, not ever." _

_"It's just... I have never did anything with another man" said Severus ashamed. _

_"We will teach you if you want" said Sirius. Severus shyly nodded. He wanted to learn and the other two became his everything in this last week. _

_TBC_

_In the next chapter there will be some action ^^ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Serve, save …**

Warnings are the usual^^

Sorry about the delay. I am not really good with time and I often forgot that I still have a lot of chapters to go. So enjoy! (I know I did ^^)

_"It's just... I have never did anything with another man" said Severus ashamed. _

_"We will teach you if you want" said Sirius. Severus shyly nodded. He wanted to learn and the other two became his everything in this last week. _

Remus gently helped Severus to lay on the bed and he laid next to him. Sirius quickly got rid of his clothes and kneeled to Severus's other side. Severus shyly looked at Sirius.

"I'd like to ask you something" said Sirius. He tilted Snape's chin up as Remus got rid of his clothes. "I know you haven't done this, but do you know the mechanism?" Severus blushed and looked down.

"I do know how these things work" he said quietly. Sirius leaned down and kissed his lips, when Severus moaned he used it to slip his tongue into his mouth, Severus shyly followed his lead. While they kissed, Remus started to get rid Severus of his clothes. Slowly to not scare him. When he reached his trousers Severus grabbed his hand and halted his movements.

"Don't ..." said Severus.

"Shh... don't worry. We won't do anything that you don't want" said Remus. Sirius started to kiss his way down to his nipples as Remus started to cares his back. Severus's back was scared badly. He had a lot of scar crossing his back and some even reached his buttocks. Severus started to calm down and when Sirius went to lower his trousers Severus didn't stop him.

"That's it, don't be afraid" said Sirius "you look like a work of art."

"Mmm...I'm not" answered Severus.

"We think you are" said Remus. The werewolf was rubbing his sides and tights as he spoke "you look great I can't wait to make love to you." Severus blushed deeply.

"Even that blush looks good on you" said Sirius as he started to kiss his collarbone and then went to his nipples. When Severus felt Sirius's lips and tongue on his nipples he arched his back. He felt like coming without being touched on his penis.

"You like that?" asked Sirius. Severus couldn't answer, so he just nodded. Remus meanwhile started on Severus's tights. Slowly he started from the back of one knee than went to the other and kissed his way up to the man's groin. He looked up and saw that Severus had his eyes closed and his head was thrown back. Sirius was making his way down on Severus's body as Remus was making his way up. They met around the middle. Sirius winked at Remus that slowly licked the top of Severus's groin. The man grasped and opened his eyes. He saw the other two mollycoddling his groin. It was too much he came with a silent scream and fell back onto the bed. Remus and Sirius came up to kiss him as he tried to make sence of everything that happened.

"I have...it was... never this intense" said Severus with short, ragged breathing.

"And this is just the beginning" said Sirius. Both he and Remus had a hard-on and they wanted to do something about that. Remus made up his mind first and while Sirius talked to Severus he went down and deep throated Sirius. Sirius's voice hitched while speaking. Severus looked sown and at the sight before him he started to harden again. When Sirius saw this he smiled and kiss his companion again.

"What... would you...like to do?" asked Sirius trying to stay sane while Remus was sucking his brain out of his groin. When he felt that he can't stop the orgasm any longer he kissed Severus's lips hard and screamed into his mouth. When Remus came back up he was smiling as a cheshire cat.

Severus saw that Remus still had a hard-on and he wanted to do something about it.

"Can I...?" asked Severus while gesturing to Remus's groin.

"If you'd like" said Remus and he laid back on the pillows to let Severus do what he wanted. Sirius saw the uncertain look in Severus' eyes. He kissed Severus slowly.

"Don't worry. Just do what we did to you and if you don't like it just stop. We won't get angy or anything. Remus will tell you when he is about to come so if you don't want to swallow it just stop and finish it with your hand" said Sirius. Remus smiled encouragingly at him. Severus slowly started to lick Remus' penis. He started from the tom to down and then up again. When he heard Remus groan he started to pick up the pace and after a few minutes he started to suck it. He couldn't put the whole of it into his mouth and when he tried he started to gag and Sirius quickly rubbed his back. He felt the tremors in Remus' body and he felt rather then heard when the werewolf get closer to the edge. He wanted to taste Remus so he continued and after a few moments he felt the orgasm raging through Remus' body. He couldn't swallow all of it so when he lifted up his head Sirius licked his lips and cheeks clean.

They cuddled together tried to get their body under control.

"Let's sleep some" said Remus. Severus lifted up his head and looked at him.

"Sleep? But I thought... " he said. Remus smiled and kissed him.

"We don't have to rush. We have all the time in the world and I'd like the first time to be special" said the werewolf. Sirius just hugged both of the closer and closed his eyes. Remus and Sirius followed his suit.

TBC

This was my first time to try writing some sex scene and while writing it I realised that I don't want them to have sex yet, so I changed it for something sexy, but not sex. Maybe next time, or after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serve, save …**

Warnings are the usual^^

Sorry about the delay. I am not really good with time and I often forgot that I still have a lot of chapters to go. So enjoy! (I know I did ^^)

"_Sleep? But I thought... " he said. Remus smiled and kissed him._

"_We don't have to rush. We have all the time in the world and I'd like the first time to be special" said the werewolf. Sirius just hugged both of the closer and closed his eyes. Remus and Sirius followed his suit._

The morning started perfect for them. They woke up together and they just laid there embracing each other. Severus was I the middle with Remus behind him kissing his back and Sirius kissing his lips.

" 'morning" said Sirius "did you sleep good?"he asked.

"Never better" said Remus. Severus just burrowed further into Sirius and sighed in contentment.

"I take it you slept good too" said Sirius. Severus nodded.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Remus "we can't stay in bed forever."

"Why not?" asked Severus. Sirius laughed and hugged the dark haired man closer.

"We have to face the world sometimes" said Black.

"But not yet" said Remus, when he felt Severus tremble "we have time for that later. What do you say about breakfast and that some time in the library?" asked Remus.

"It sounds perfect" said Sirius and he kissed first Snape than Lupin. Severus still didn't say anything and it worried the other two. What if they moved too fast for him, what if it was too much. Bust Severus clung to them like glue.

"Sev" Sirius caressed his chin and moved his head up to look into his eyes "are you all right? We didn't do anything wrong?" he asked.. Severus moved his head, indicating that no.

"Then what happened to make you speechless?" asked Remus with a gentle smile.

"I'm waiting to wake up, to realise that this is just a dream and I am still stuck with two masters and never hope" he said. His voice wasn't more than a whisper. Remus and Severus hugged him stronger.

"This is no dream. You are with us for as long as you want" said Sirius.

"Forever?" asked Severus with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, forever" said Remus.

"Come on let's take a bath" said Sirius. Snape didn't want to move from the warm of the bed, but he moved along with the other two. When they arrived to the bathroom, the tube was already filled with warm water and it was big enough for all of them. They all sat into the comfortable water and Remus started to wash first Severus' than Sirius' hair. Sirius smiled than moved his hands to Sev's groin. He slowly started to move it up and down. Severus moaned in pleasure and arched his back. Remus slowly moved one hand toward Severus' ass. He caressed his cheeks and then started to massage his hole from outside. When hi slipped the tip of his forefinger inside Severus clenched around it and came. Severus let Remus took his weight when he leaned back. Sirius leaned over Severus' shoulder and kissed Remus forcefully.

"That was bloody arousing" he said. Sev was still intoxicated from the orgasm and didn't realised that Sirius circled his arms around him and took Remus penis in his hands. When Severus noticed it he moved his hands toward Sirius's groin. He started to move them slowly. They moved in tandem and Remus and Sirius both came forcefully. They panted for a few minutes then shared a warm smile.

"Let's get out and eat something!"said Sirius. They got out and helped each other to get dry, they dressed up and went down to the kitchen.

TBC

sorry about this chapter, it didn't come out as I hoped


	12. Chapter 12

**Serve, save …**

Warnings are the usual^^

Sorry about the delay. I am not really good with time and I often forgot that I still have a lot of chapters to go. So enjoy! (I know I did ^^)

"_Let's get out and eat something!"said Sirius. They got out and helped each other to get dry, they dressed up and went down to the kitchen. _

In the kitchen Remus started to make ham-and-eggs and toast, while Sirius started with the coffee and the tea. Severus stood there uncertainly, he didn't know where his place was in this.

"Severus what do you want to eat for breakfast?" asked Remus.

"I don't usually have time for breakfast" said Severus.

"I thought that teachers have to attend every meal in Hogwards" said Sirius.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I spent all night spying at Voldemort, so I had to use the mornings to grade the tests and to prepare for the lessons. Dumbledore didn't mind as long as I had everything done for time" said Severus.

"You mean to tell me, that you were up all night and Dumbledore didn't do anything so that you could eat breakfast?" asked Sirius. Severus looked down to the floor and didn't know how to answer it.

"Oh babe, I'm not angry at you, never" said Black, when he realised that Sev thought that he is angry at him. He went and hugged the potion master " I'm angry at the headmaster for not making sure that you have time for simple things like eating."

Severus burrowed his face into Siri's shoulder and stayed there.

"I think that you would like some toast with marmalade" said Remus. Sirius sat down and pulled Severus onto his lap. They stayed there as Remus put everything on the table and made Severus a toast with marmalade.

"Would you like to make some potions after breakfast?" asked Remus. Severus shook his head, he didn't want to be alone. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"What would you like to do?" asked Remus.

"I'd like to stay with you" said a blushing Severus.

"I'd gladly help you with potions" said Remus.

"I cannot help a lot with it, but I can bring a book with me, if you'd like."

"You don't have to, surely you have more important things to do, than helping me" said Severus.

"I don't have anything more important than spending time with you" said Sirius. Severus blushed.

"Than it's settled" said a cheerful Remus.

They spent most of their day in the potion lab and even Sirius helped them a bit with brewing. After that Remus started the dinner while the other two stayed in the kitchen with him. It was a bit strange for Severus, that he didn't spend a minute alone all day. And he liked it.

When they finished with dinner they settled in the library for a game of chess and for reading. Sirius and Remus played the game while Severus sat at Sirius's feet reading a book. After 30 minutes Remus gestured Sirius to be silent an pointed at Severus, who was fast asleep with his head on Black's knee.

"Let's go to bed!" whispered Remus and he kneeled next to Severus. He was so cute while sleeping and he would hated to wake him up, so he carefully picked him up bridal style. As they went to their bedroom Sirius activated the wards for the night. Severus didn't wake up, but he burrowed his face into Remus' chest and when the werewolf tried to put him down he clung to him and wouldn't let go.

"Mmm... what...?" said Severus still more asleep that awake.

"Shh... go back to sleep, everything is all right" said Sirius and he lay down next to Severus, after putting on his night clothes, so Sirius would cuddle with him and Remus could change into his night clothes. The plan worked as soon as Severus realised somebody is laying next to him he launched onto Sirius and fell back asleep. Remus changed his clothes and lay down next to them and smiled at Sirius over Severus' head.

"He is better" said Remus in a quiet voice.

"We just have to make sure that he stays happy and out of Dumbledore's clutches" answered Sirius. Than they both moved closer to Severus and in a comfortable tangle fell asleep.

The End?

So this was it. This is the end, but there will be sequels to it ('cause I love playing with them).

This is my first long fic that I actually finished.

R&Rs are always appreciated ^^


End file.
